A generic connection arrangement is used for example to fasten a terminal to a device wall. The connection arrangement comprises in this case a housing body, a bearing portion of which is positioned on a recess in the housing wall, and a connection body which is positioned on a connection portion of the housing body. In each case, correspondingly designed bearing wedges comprising bearing faces which are in contact with one another when assembled are provided on the housing body and on the connection body. The bearing wedges are jammed in order to lock the housing body and the connection body on the device wall.
For example, in order to lock the terminals, the geometry of the housing body and the connection body are adapted to a wall thickness of the device. Each housing body and connection body is then suitable for a specific device wall thickness. In this respect, a large number of connection arrangements are required in order to provide connection arrangements which are suitable for any desired device wall thicknesses. For example, the bearing wedge the connection body can have a comparatively long design in order to achieve a high degree flexibility and to ensure locking when there are as many different device wall thicknesses as possible. However, depending on the actual geometrical proportions, the connection body can protrude out comparatively far or have undesirably large dimensions. For example, it is to provide the housing bearing wedge at a large distance from the device wall and to spacing elements according to each assembly situation in order to ensure locking of the wedges on one another regardless of the device wall thickness. However, the installation increase considerably as a result.
A generic connection arrangement is disclosed for example in the post published German patent application DE 10 2014 103 991.2, which was filed by the applicant. In this case, it is provided that a plurality of housing bearing wedges are provided at a distance from one another on the connection portion of the housing body. In this case, a receiving groove for a correspondingly shaped connection bearing wedge of the connection body is formed between adjacent housing bearing wedges. Depending on each assembly situation, in this respect, it is possible to lock the connection bearing wedge on a selected housing bearing wedge which is at the optimum distance from the device wall. This thus results in a high degree of flexibility. In particular, it is possible to lock terminals on device walls of different thicknesses using only one connection arrangement.